parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ralph (Rampage)
Ralph is a wolf monster in Rampage series. Background In every Rampage game, Ralph, along with George and Lizzie, are typically mutated into monsters through experiments conducted at Scumlabs (or any other science-related quandary). These experiments go horribly wrong and transform them into giant monsters. This is the generic origin for most monsters that appear in the Rampage franchise. However it differs slightly in each game: In Rampage (1986), Ralph was an ordinary human until he became mutated by a food additive in a hot dog, becoming a giant sized wolf as a result. Coincidentally, Lizzie and George also became mutated into giant monsters. Throughout the game the trio desolate every high-rise city, destroying buildings, gorge on civilians, smash vehicles and eradicate offensive military forces which stood in their wake of destruction until they reach Plano, Illinois, the final level of the game. Ralph is the only monster able to hold business men. In Rampage: World Tour (1997), Ralph's origin is in fact asymmetrical to his origin in Rampage (1986). This time he is a scientist working at a Scumlabs facility until an explosion occurred, mutating him into a giant sized werewolf. Ralph, George, and Lizzie, mutated by the blast, travel the world to destroy all of Scumlab's bases and all of the Scumlabs employees. At the end of the game, the last Scumlabs employee, Dr Elizabeth Veronica, tries to eliminate Ralph with a ray gun, only to have shrunk him and his friends, ending up inside her ship. In Rampage 2: Universal Tour (1999), Ralph (along with George and Lizzie) are unplayable at the beginning of the game, as they are all imprisoned in heavy duty cages for the whole world to see. This is because Dr Elizabeth Veronica captured them once they were tiny. They are in New York City, Tokyo and Ralph was held captive in London. He awaits for his rescue when the newer monsters Boris, Curtis and Ruby are created from another explosion created during an experiment in a new lab in Salt Lake City. Once Ralph's cage has been smashed open, he is unlocked as a playable monster. The code to play as Ralph is 'LVPVS'. After Ralph, George and Lizzie have been freed, they are all playable during the invasion of the aliens when they attempt to conquer the Earth. In Rampage Through Time (2000), Ralph returns to Earth after having dealt with the alien invasion aftermath, smashing straight through the roof of the building housing the time machine and hopping in. He then immediately dashes towards the time machine, entering through the portal that opened up. He and the rest of the monsters then begin to terrorize the past, present and future, thus creating a disruption through important events in history, messing up the time stream. In Rampage: Puzzle Attack (2001), Ralph will occasionally climb the side of the bin vthe player is dropping blocks in and jump into the bin if the player has achieved a specific goal or objective. In Rescue Mode, sometimes Ralph is imprisoned in a huge metal cage at the bottom of the screen until the player frees him by removing all the blocks on top of his cage before time runs out. In Rampage: Total Destruction (2006), Ralph drank some Scum Soda, causing him to have a violent reaction, transforming him into a giant sized werewolf. He is one of the 6 initially playable monsters that broke out of his Cryo-Tube, along with George, Lizzie, Rhett, Ramsey and Gilman. At the end of the game, when Ralph reaches the final Scum Soda base in New York City, a Scum Blimp will try to fire green lasers at him, of which deal a great amount of damage if the rays do make contact with him. In the credits, Ralph can be seen standing on the left hand side of George. In Rampage (2018), Ralph is one of the three monsters featured in the 2018 Rampage. In the movie, it appears that Ralph will be a mutated wolf instead of a human or a werewolf-like creature. Ralph may also be an antagonistic creature alongside Lizzie while George is more of a protagonistic creature. Appearance Ralph had blue fur with peach colored skin highlights, a light blue underbelly, white claws on his fingers and toes, mean-looking pointy ears, sharp teeth, beard-like tuffs of fur sticking out either side of his head and a brown nose on the end of his muzzle. Ralph has digitigrade legs and a bushy tail flailing behind him.Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Wolves Category:Rampage Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:1986 Introductions Category:Monsters Category:Werewolves